Gâteux
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Au retour d'une mission, une surprise attend Sarutobi Asuma... AsumaKurenaï


Je regarde trop d'AMV en ce moment… Et du coup j'ai plein de couples que j'ai envie d'écrire… Un Sakura/Lee (oui, encore ), un Neji/Tenten (oui, encore), un Sakura/Kakashi (oui, encore), et tant d'autres !

Mais là,il y en a un qui a eu une fin si triste, et que j'aime tellement, et que j'ai pas arrêté de regarder, que j'ai très, très envie d'écrire une… Kurenaï/Asuma. ! Kyaaaa love ce couple !

Bon, en même temps je sais pas ce que je vais écrire moi… C'est pas grave, comme d'hab sans filet…

°°°°°

Asuma rentrait de sa mission, en compagnie de Genma et Shizune. Il avait passé cette satanée mission de rang S à éviter de se faire trucider, d'abord, et à ignorer les deux tourtereaux qui formaient son équipe, ensuite. Ils étaient très agaçants. Non, mais, je vous en prie, personne ne le verrait être aussi gâteux un jour !

Il haussa les épaules et calcula mentalement le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour arriver au village. Ils étaient partis depuis sept longs mois, et rester loin de son village, sans nouvelles pendant un certain temps, lui mettait toujours les nerfs en boule. Il alluma machinalement une nouvelle cigarette, et estima qu'il pouvait espérer atteindre le village avant la nuit… Si ces satanés pseudo-ninjas à l'eau de rose pouvaient se bouger un peu les fesses :

« Eh, oh, ça vous dérangerait beaucoup de vous presser un minimum ? C'est pas vrai, vous êtes vraiment obligés de courir en vous regardant dans le blanc de l'œil ? Bon sang, c'est quoi cette équipe qu'on m'a refourguée…

-Bon, ça va, si tu y tiens, rouspéta Shizune en lui lançant un regard malicieux. Mais franchement, tu tiens tant que ça à arriver si tôt au village ? Dès qu'on y sera on va retrouver tous les embêtements habituels…

-Exemple ?

-Les missions, l'hôpital, Tsunade-sama à faire bosser, les papiers administratifs, l'Académie… Tu veux d'autres exemples ?

-Non, merci ça suffira. Quelle kunoichi motivée… En tous cas, cet enregistrement suffirait à t'attirer des ennuis auprès de Tsunade-sama si d'aventure tes actions ne me plaisaient pas…

-Hein !

-Accélère le pas, s'il-te-plaît. »

Moyennant quoi, ils arrivèrent à Konoha une demi-heure en avance sur l'horaire. Asuma, fidèle à sa parole, rendit l'enregistrement à la kunoichi furibarde, puis alla signaler à la porte principale leur retour. Cela lui éviterait de se présenter au rapport de toute urgence, il se contenta de lancer : « Equipe Sarutobi Asuma, de retour de mission de rang S. Succès. », et tourna les talons. Il avait dans l'esprit d'aller se boire un petit saké réparateur, puis d'aller retrouver ceux qui lui avaient tant manqué pendant tout ce temps, et particulièrement… Mais la voix d'un des ninjas, à la porte, le retint :

« Hé ! Pas si vite ! Sarutobi Asuma, l'Hokage m'a demandé de vous dire, dès que vous rentreriez, de vous présenter à son bureau le plus vite possible ! »

Asuma se passa la main sur le visage :

« Ca peut pas attendre ? Je voudrais me reposer un peu…

-Je pense que c'est important. Je crois que ça concerne Yuhi-san.

-Kurenaï ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Aucune idée, je ne suis pas dans les secrets de l'Hokage, moi ! Vas-y, tu verras bien. »

Asuma ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et sprinta jusqu'au palais de Godaime. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que cette idiote de Kurenaï avait encore inventé ?

« Godaime-sama ! »

Tsunade jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et le salua distraitement :

« Ah, Asuma… Tu es là, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

-Bon, ça ira. C'est quoi le problème ? Il s'agit de Kurenaï ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu es de retour après… combien… sept mois de mission, c'est ça ?

-Bien vu. Et assez content d'avoir la paix. En théorie. Parce qu'en pratique, j'aurais autant aimé ne pas me faire convoquer comme ça.

-Au contraire, remercie-moi. Je t'ai évité des allers-retours interminables.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'aurais pas trouvé Kurenaï au bercail.

-Mais qu'est-ce que… !

-A ta place, j'irais faire un tour à l'hôpital.

-Hein ? »

L'Hokage secoua la main pour lui faire signe de la laisser en paix et d'obéir. Asuma, lui, commençait à paniquer. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait Kurenaï, on lui indiquait l'hôpital, et Godaime n'avait vraiment pas l'air de prendre ça au tragique ! Sans prendre le temps de dire tout ce qu'il pensait de son comportement à la vieille, il sortit de la pièce et traversa la place pour entrer en coup de vent à l'hôpital. Il trouva une med-nin à l'accueil, et se jeta sur elle :

« Kurenaï Sarutobi ! C'est où !

-Euh… Bonjour, Sarutobi-sama… Deuxième étage, chambre 45… Mais… »

Pas de mais qui tienne. Asuma avait déjà grimpé les escaliers quatre à quatre, et ouvert la porte indiquée à la volée.

Kurenai se tourna vers lui, des reproches dans les yeux :

« Chhhht, Asuma, enfin ! C'est un hôpital, ici ! »

Asuma la fixa sans répondre, si heureux que tout aille bien. Il s'approcha de sa femme, et la serra dans ses bras, après sept mois d'absence, et la lâcha pour l'inspecter de haut en bas.

« Tu n'as pas l'air si mal. Alors, tu peux me dire ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Je voulais t'en parler il y a sept mois, mais comme tu es parti précipitamment, sans prévenir… »

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air candide, et lui désigna, de l'autre côté du lit, un berceau aux draps roses…

Et tous les grands principes d'Asuma furent à jamais détruits de fond en comble. Il eut l'air à partir de ce moment, aussi gâteux que Genma et Shizune, devant sa petite Ito.

°°°°°

Différent de mon style habituel, très court… Mais ça me plaît bien. A vous de juger après ça… Pas trop durement Mais les critiques sont bienvenues…

Takara Hatake


End file.
